Wind Waker: A Parallel
by NicIsThorofare
Summary: Link is defeated by Ganon, and is saved by Tetra and Medli. Link and Medli accept their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short introduction to the story I decided to start. This takes place in an alternate universe, where the cast of Windwaker is seven or so years older, and where Link is defeated by Ganon. Though, not in the chapter, expect Lemon. Two PoV (~~~) indicate switch.**

"Grab Komali, Gonzo!" I commanded.

A ball of flame burst past my head. The close flame frees my hair, allowing it to spill onto my face.

"Link, we must leave!" I yell to no avail.

Link absorbed in his fight with Ganon had no intention of stopping until one of the two lie dead. Link swung his sword, a furious rage burned in his eyes. Gannon danced left and right, evading links onslaught. His blade burned for revenge. His sister was killed by this man, and now Link's only goal was to kill him, with no care for his own well being.

"Medli! We have to leave now!" Tetra barked.

"Take Komali and leave. I can't go." I shot back.

"Link has no intention of leaving here alive, Medli! We must go, waiting for him will only ensure all our deaths!" Komali butted in from Gonzo's shoulder.

Tetra looked at me, and then toward Link. I could see the determination in her eyes. She was just as attached to him as I was.

""Gonzo, you're captain now. Take the rest of the crew and scram!"

Tetra jumped from the rafters and landing next to me. I peared at Gonzo, and through a flurry of displaced sweat, and fire I see him oblige tearfully. Tetra gave me a confirming nod. We rushed toward Link. Gannon darted back at our approach. From the ground his gelatinous goons rose up and crowded us. From the rafters above, his pigs armed to the brim fell, with death burning in their eyes. We backed into each other, the walls seemed to close in as the crowd encircled us.

"Tetra, Medli, I'm sorry… I have gotten us all killed." Link's guard dropped slightly, sadness overwhelmed his voice.

"Save it kid! It ain't over till we're cold and dead." Tetra barked back.

"We chose this, Link! You have saved us so many times, now we have to help you." I gave a confirming headshake.

Link feeling rejuvenated threw himself at the enemies. Tetra covering him. My notes of love and compassion turned to notes of anger, and death. They sliced through enemies with little reverence for their lives. My hair having already escaped began to collect moisture, it grew heavy and particles of dirt and dust clung to it.

"Enough!" a voice deep grumbled.

(~~~)

A purple void of light splashed against Tetra and Medli. I reached out for Medli, but I was too slow. She was thrown into the wall behind me. The enemies around me fled to the walls of the room. Gannon swooped in, breaking my guard. My sword was thrown from my hand. _Aryll, I'm sorry._

"Enough games child."

His ogrish hands hoist me into the air. He placed his hand on my stomach, A feeling of numbness over fell over me. I accepted my death. I had failed.

(~~~)

"Medli, Tetra I -" Link sputtered as a purple light exploded on his stomach.

"Link!" I jerked, before falling over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon in this chapter kiddies!**

"Well, we lived kiddies. There is that." Tetra took a swing from her canteen.

A campfire burned on the silky sand. Stars dotted the night sky. Link emerged from the "tent" with a slight limp.

"Yeah, we did survive. Thanks to Medli." He came and sat next to me.

"I'll drink to that! That was some good flying, Med!" Tetra knocked back a swig of her canteen and then motioned toward Link to take a sip. "To the survivor, and the savior!"

Link looked at me with a light smile, and took a swig. This was one of the few times I've seen him without his hat on. He motioned the canteen. I was anxious. I had never really drunk anything intoxicating. I was an apprentice. I couldn't cloud my mind with silly things like this.

"Oh, what were we thinking, Link? This little songbird doesn't dare touch the bottle." Tetra threw out playfully.

They began chuckling. Angry, and flustered I took the bottle and poured all of its contents down. It burned as it slugged down my throat. My eyes widened and I began to sputter dropping the canteen on the sand. Their laughter, turned hysterical. I blushed and turned away facing the shore silently.

"Well with that event I'm going to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. We have to come up with a game plan to find my crew, and get back into the fight."

Tetra chuckled as she crawled herself back into her makeshift tent.

(~~~)

I was laid flat in my small shelter, the fire burned right outside. Medli toppled in while I was deep in thought.

"Medli?!" I exclaimed.

"Hello~... Link." Medli's face was red, and her movement sporadic. "I figured in celebration of our survival. We could… mate!" She continued in a matter of fact voice.

"Medli, I think the drink is talking right now. I think it best if you just, go back to your tent. I wouldn't want you to regret anything." I explained.

"I will have no regrets, swordsman! In fact the only regret I have, is not coming to you sooner!" She continued this line of demand for ten more minutes.

"It seems as though you won't listen to reason then, fine."

I reversed positions forcing her onto the foliage we used as bedding. I caressed her cheek, she was soon void of color. My hands moved and pulling down the top half of her dress. She was frozen, turned to stone. My hand motioned toward her breasts. I felt warm feathery skin stop me.

"No…" She said.

I rolled off of her, I turned to her on my side, while she hoisted her dress back to her shoulder.

"I want to be with you, Link. But, in a way I will be able to remember. Not clouded by alcohol, not forced."

She forced back the alcohol it seemed. I was somewhat disappointed, but very proud of her.

"Then lay with me, Medli. We can wait to partake in one another, but I fear at this point not being next to you. I never want to leave your side again. So please stay the night with me."

Medli removed her dress, and revealed her lightly wrapped cloth undergarments. She nuzzled her beak into my chest, as I rolled her into my arms.

"Why did you have to drink tonight of all nights!" I complained.

She had already fallen asleep, my complaint moot, traveled until it dispersed into nothing over the crackling fire.

(~~~)

I awoke a bit before Tetra. My head rang, but I put it past me, and through my garments back on. I decided to walk the shore for a bit. The sun beamed down, and warmed my feathered skin. The day was so nice, you would almost think evil hadn't been thrust upon the world. I contemplated asking Link to just run away with me. We didn't need to fight, no one would need to die. It could just be us forever, but that is no way to live. He has a vendetta, and wherever he is destined to go I will follow.

"Hey, songbird!" Tetra appeared from behind me, knocking me on the shoulder.

"Hello, uh-" I murmured.

"Let's go get Link up. We gotta strategize! You know make a plan!"

Tetra grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me to Link's tent.

"Hey, Link!" We peered in and what we saw froze us.

I dashed toward him and hoisted his head onto my lap. Blood trickled from his lips, and he laid unconscious. I wiped his hair from his face, his forehead was cold and wet with sweat. Tetra looked at me confused, and lost.

"I will stay with him, go by the fire. In his bag there is a bottle, write a note to Tingle. Tell him of us, and Links condition. Cork the bottle and release it into the ocean." I commanded.

Tetra shook her head, and did as I said. We would have to wait and hope Tingle would come through. I removed Link's head from my lap, and aligned myself toward his mid section. I removed his shirt. His stomach was red, and blue. Serious bruises were strewn up and down his chest. Tetra returned soon after.

"What do we do with 'em, songbird?" Tetra looked determined to help.

"Hmm, do you know anything of medicine?"

"If it isn't stitching up a cut, then I got nothing."

"The go into the forest, and look for Baba Buds. Dig out the seeds and bring them to me."

(~~~)

I entangled my hand in soft feathers. My eyes cracked open, an intense throbbing enveloped my body. I moved a bit, but a pressure held me down. After coming to, I saw a soft fluff sleeping on my chest. I forgot my pain, my feelings for her overwhelmed me. I wanted to hold her impossibly close. I stroked her hair, and ran my fingers through the fur-like micro feathers that covered her breast bone. She formed a smile, as she drearily pulled herself awake.

"Tetra just left to get another batch of Baba Buds. You should rest." she said seriously.

"How, can I rest when something so beautiful is so exposed in my tent?"

She looked down and realized that her undershirt had fell down during her sleep, revealing what little feather covered cleavage she had. Rather than covering herself up she pulled closer to me. My hand traveled up the leg she had draped over me. I looked at her, confused at how I should plant a kiss. Her beak blocked my only path. I could see her anxiousness begin to rise, as she saw my confusion. I decided to settle her rubbing my nose with her beak. This surprised her, but she accepted it graciously.

"I'm sorry this might not be, what you wanted, with my feathers and beak and all…" She apologized.

"No, this is exactly what I want. I want you, Medli. I want your feathers, and your beak." I brushed the hair from her face to reveal her glistening eyes.

I began to search through feathers, I found her and began to rub. I used my free hand to caress her face. The weight of her body resting against me was driving me insane.

"Tell me you love me, Link…" She whispered out between quiet sharp breaths.

"I love you, Medli."

"Show me…" she replied.

Medli slid herself up, positioning herself over my face. Through her feathers I could make out her entrance. I grabbed her legs from behind, and ran my nose from her thigh to the center, she squirmed at the action. I let my tongue free of my mouth. I gave into to tasting my love, as I couldn't hold back any longer. She lurched forward as I began. She let out soft cries as I continued. I dug deeper until I felt her pearl against my tongue. She shivered, her moans became louder while I focused my assault.

"Link…" She started.

Her hips began to gyrate slightly, but I held her in place. I sped up my attack, until she shot upward. She fell to her side, as tremors swept through her body. She panted with her eye closed, as she was lost in a world of bliss.

"Do you want to stop here for the night?" I asked sincerely. "We don't have to go any further."

"No, no…" She panted.

She moved down below, and removed my trousers. She turned her head sideways, and licked up the distance of my length. I tilted my head back. An extraordinary feeling rushed up my spine.

(~~~)

I surrounded him in my mouth. I had to be careful of my beak, as to not hurt him. I moved my head up and down, sliding my tongue along his length. I watched pleasure fill his face. I yearned for him inside of me. I began to touch myself, swirling my fingers around on the surface. I used my other hand to grasp my breast. I released him to catch my breath,

"I want you inside of me." I demanded.

He began to move to lay me down, but I pushed him gently down.

"Let me, you're hurt."

I slid up to his piece, and rested it on my entrance. I moved up and down the the length of his waist, rubbing him on me. My head fell downward as instinct took over. I could only take so much before I needed it inside me. I angled him and sat slowly. I stopped and jerk a bit. A pain overwhelmed me.

"Medli, are you alright?"

"Yes, just, give me a second.,,"

I grimaced as I slid the rest of the way down. Once he was inside the pressure ended and I relaxed. I began to move my hips instinctively. I fell into rhythm after a while. We moaned together in the night. Absorbed in lust, he pulled me down and nuzzled into my bare neck. He grabbed my bottom, and thrusted. His pace was rhythmic and slow. He pushed deep, and I longed for more.

"Faster…" I begged into his neck.

He obliged speeding up. Our breathing picked up as he moved faster. He took his middle finger and put it deep into my mouth. I covered it in saliva, running my tongue around it, fighting back my orgasmic whimpers. As he removed it I let my tongue spill from my lips. A trail of spit followed part way as he moved his hand around to my backside. Continuing to thrust he began encircling my other hole. He pushed the finger part way in causing me to cry out. He curled and uncurled the finger inside me. Broken breaths fill the night air. He turned me over onto the foliage, and continued his quick pace. After minutes of this passed, he clenched up as I let out an unrivaled cry. He pulled himself out shooting his fluids up my stomach, and onto my entrance. He sat back for a second, trying to regain his breath while I laid holding back the aftershocks, with my loose undershirt, revealing my furry breasts. He moved in between my legs, and licked his fluids from my place, all the way up my exposed stomach. He traveled back up to we were face to face. I nuzzled my beak to his nose. I felt safe, in his arms as an exhaustion set over me.


End file.
